Young Springtrap
Young Springtrap= Description Young Springtrap is a child-sized Springtrap costume which was once a Party Costume which was worn to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza birthday party on 26th April 1994, the boy inside the Suit was killed that night with 4 other kids by a Man who remains Unknown, now during Nights the Costume with the Child's remains haunts the Pizzeria, which kills Security Guards at Night as the Man was a Security Guard who killed him. Appearance Young Springtrap is a green rabbit suit, with tears and holes round the body, with parts of the Child's flesh visible in a lot of areas. Young Springtrap is also a rotten suit, he also has rotten teeth and flesh like eyeballs. Behaviour Young Springtrap remains in the Backstage, which where not much employees go to, but Young Springtrap is hidden in a hole in the wall, making it so he can't be seen, hidden by the Man. He wakes up at 12AM after the place has been shut for the Night, which afterwards he begins his wander. Trivia *The suit resembles Springtrap *It has 'Young' in the name as it was a child wearing the suit |-|Young Spring Bonnie= Description Young Spring Bonnie is also a child's suit which was worn to the Party, as well as one of the 5 Kids who was murdered by the Security Guard. Young Spring Bonnie is a sibling to Young Springtrap. Appearance Young Spring Bonnie's appearance is a Golden Rabbit Suit based of Spring Bonnie from Fredbear's family diner, which it has green eyes with eyelashes, wears a purple bow tie, and has a black circle underneath it. Like Young Springtrap, Spring Bonnie is also a Rabbit Suit, just without tears, holes and the rottenness. Behaviour Young Spring Bonnie is hidden elsewhere in the Backstage, except that the Security Guard had hidden it in a ventilation shaft on the ceiling, which when Employees get suspicious about the Bad Smell coming from the Ventilation, the Security Guard tries to change the subject. Trivia *Young Spring Bonnie is a fixed version of the Young Springtrap suits. *Gender is unknown as it is unknown of what the Child's gender was when wearing the suit. *It has 'Young' in the name as it was a child wearing the suit Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Suits Category:Unoffical Suits Category:Children |-|Young Plushtrap= Description Young Plushtrap was an ordinary Plushie before the 5 kids were murdered, after parts of the bodies of the 5 children fell out the suits, the Man didn't know where to hide them and hid them in the Plushie Young SpringBonnie kept, because of that, it caused the Plush to be possessed by nearly all the 5 children. Appearance Young Plushtrap is identical to Young Springtrap, that meaning the Plush was a toy for kids after Fredbear's opened, which was given down from the parents to the child who became Young Springtrap as a present. Young Plushtrap has cuts round his body, and also very sharp teeth which can bite through hard solid objects, could also chomp a finger off due to it being a fingertrap Behaviour Young Plushtrap starts in the Prize Corner due to him being a plushie, as the man tried to get rid of Plushtrap so its not in the building, the problem being no one took Plushtrap as he looked too dangerous for any kids. Young Plushtrap when active hides in the shadows when the cameras are on, the only visible parts of him being the white iris in his eyes. Triva *Young Plushtrap is a mini like version of Young Springtrap. *He has less cuts than Springtrap. |-|Audio= Music Music after completing the game